The present invention relates to sailing boats.
Sailing boats have been known for thousands of years. However, there still remains a need for a sailing boat that is simple to construct and sail, whilst offering excellent performance.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention aim to provide a sailing boat having such characteristics.